


Letters

by CrystallicSky



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Acronyms, Because I Bolded It for You, Hidden Message, Love Letters, M/M, You're Welcome, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-08
Updated: 2008-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallicSky/pseuds/CrystallicSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favorite gothic genius, decidedly a year or two older and wiser, sends a letter to his Heylin hero.</p><p>Then, Chase writes one back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Letter to Chase Young

Chase Young,

 **I** 'm sorry I've bugged you so much.

 **L** ike, really, I am, 'cause I get how annoying that is, now.

 **O** ver the years we've known each other, I guess I've finally figured out that you don't like me.

 **V** ery much with the not-liking, but hopefully that could change, soon.

 **E** ither way, I hope you can forgive me for being so clingy and weird before.

 **Y** ou know, I think I've learned a lot, like how to express myself more subtly than I used to.

 **O** ut of all the people in the world, I really _do_ think you're the smartest.

 **U** nderstanding that, I think you'll figure out what I'm trying to say.

—Jack Spicer


	2. A Reply to Jack Spicer

Jack Spicer,

 **I** accept your apology.

 **L** ike many did, I used to find you agitating, but that seems to have changed.

 **O** f all people, I never expected it to be you that I would grant forgiveness.

 **V** ague improvement in your behavior was the best I dared to hope for.

 **E** vidently, there's hope for you, yet.

 **Y** ou are growing up to be a fine young man, one with promise, one with potential.

 **O** ne who could be a useful ally to me.

 **U** nderstand that I do not hate you or find you troublesome any longer.

 **T** rue, I once may have, but things have changed for the better, as has my mind concerning you.

 **O** nly you could get such a statement from me.

 **O** ur relationship requires a bit of... _discussion_ at this point, and so I shall expect you at my home around 3:00 this afternoon.

—Chase Young


End file.
